


Family Vacation

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I have an overwhelming urge to hug him but it seems like affection could send him on a rampage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Vacation

They walked into the suite, everyone dropping their bags in various places in the room. Sam sat down on the end of the couch.

“It’s pleasant.” Donna said.

“Six of us here for the next five days may not be that pleasant.” Josh replied.

“Well we really have no choice so get used to it.” CJ said. ‘I care more about the beach than the room.”

“I guess we should do the sleeping arrangements.” Toby said.

Everyone nodded.

“OK, Sam, Josh, and Donna take the one room; Leo, CJ, and I will take the other.”

“It seems this vacation is going to be more adventurous than I thought.” CJ said.

Donna smiled.

“I am taking the couch.” Leo said. “It’s a pullout.”

“Well, CJ and I will take the room with the one bed.” Toby said. “If that's OK with you CJ?”

She nodded.

“Funny how you two get the room with the bathroom.” Josh said.

“God forbid you have to walk six feet to the bathroom Josh.” Donna replied. “Dibs on my own bed.”

“Oh good.” Josh sat down beside Sam on the couch; put his arms around Sam’s waist, and his head on his shoulder. “But Sam and I need our alone time from 10pm to midnight.”

They smirked, then laughed when Sam responded by kissing Josh’s forehead.

“Let’s get unpacked.” Sam said.

They all headed for their rooms, except CJ, who was still checking out the living area.

“Is anyone else hungry?” Toby asked.

“Call room service.” Josh replied.

“Who is going to pay for that?” Donna asked.

“I got it.” Leo said. “The works?”

“And booze.” Toby said.

Leo picked up the menu while CJ still looked around. He watched her as she went to the balcony to check out the sunset.

“They only have wine.” Leo said.

“Three bottles.” Sam said.

“Did anyone bring cards?” Donna asked. “Sam, put that down before you break it.”

“I have cards.” CJ was back in the living room. She looked at Leo for a moment and then went to her room.

***

“Sorry about the sleeping arrangements.” Toby said, not sure he was sorry at all.

“It’s fine. The idea of you, Leo, and me crunched in the bed, though intriguing, was scary. We should have split by sex after he so graciously took the couch.”

“We still can…if you’d like. Josh and Sam never stop talking though, and Sam talks in his sleep. Donna can handle those two.”

CJ did not think this was the appropriate time to mention that Toby snored.

“We have to find a way to thank Leo for this trip.” She said instead.

“We just got his guy in the White House. Our guy.” Toby said.

CJ smiled. In less than eight weeks, Josiah Bartlet would be sworn in as President of the United States. Claudia Jean Cregg of Dayton, Ohio would be the Press Secretary. She frequently pinched herself to see if it was a dream. While the pay had nothing on Triton-Day, she would spend the next four or even 8 years giving or keeping information from the nation. After that, the sky was the limit.

“Are you going to unpack?” Toby asked.

“Later. My cards are in my purse. I’m going to take another tour.”

“This place is huge. I think the six of us could manage not to kill each other for the next five days.”

Out in the living room Leo hung up the phone.

“CJ?”

“Yeah.”

Leo walked up to her, put a key in her hand.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“The key to the minibar. I certainly don’t need it.”

CJ stuck it in her jeans pocket.

“Are you going to be OK with the wine flowing Leo?”

“Yeah.”

“No, really?”

He looked at her, surprised she could match his stare. He smiled.

“I’m fine, better if you have that key. Scouts honor.”

He put his two fingers on his heart and she finally smiled.

“Don’t ask CJ, I am also fine on the couch. Are you alright with Toby?”

“He snores.” CJ whispered.

“Sam talks in his sleep.” Leo replied.

Josh and Sam came out of the bedroom and Leo moved away from CJ.

“Are we going to play cards or what?” Leo asked.

“As soon as I get some food in me.” Josh said. “I need my strength.”

“For what Josh?” Toby asked. “So you can lose all of your money on a full stomach. Nice slippers Donna.”

Donna stood in the doorway of the bedroom in pajama shorts, a tank top, and bear feet slippers. Before Josh could make a comment there was a knock on the door.

***

“Fold.” CJ said.

“Fold.” Toby said.

“Fold.” Sam laid down his cards.

“Fold.” Leo said.

Josh smiled at Donna.

“You and me Donnatella. I will see your ten and raise you ten.”

Donna looked at her cards, taking a sip of wine.

“Call.” She said.

“Straight.” He laid out his cards with a smug smile.

“Oh, um, is a flush better than that?” Donna asked.

Josh placed his forehead on the table while everyone laughed. Donna smiled, taking her money.

“OK guys, I think I’m going to call it a night.” Leo said.

“Party in our room.” Josh said.

“I’m going to bed.” Toby finished his wine and collected his money. “Are you coming CJ?”

“I’m cleaning up first.” She said as everyone scattered. Toby said he was going to take a shower.

“Me too.” Sam said.

“Oh good.” Josh replied. “I love when you come to bed smelling like freesia.”

“I am going to have to deal with that for the rest of the week.” Donna mumbled.

“Good luck with that.” Leo said.

They all went their separate ways. Leo sat on the couch with his laptop while CJ carried dishes to the kitchen.

“That better not be work.” CJ said. “We just won a Presidential campaign…you deserve a vacation.”

“I am here to keep you guys from going completely bonkers. Well, mostly to keep Sam and Josh in line.”

CJ smiled as she washed the wineglasses.

“I am checking my e-mail.” Leo said, feeling the need to explain to her that he was not working.

Donna squealed.

“Josh, don’t be disgusting!” she exclaimed.

“This is going to be a crazy week.” CJ said.

“Have you talked to Mallory lately?” CJ asked.

“Hey, you ask too many questions.” Leo replied.

She was smiling, humming a Jackson Browne to herself. Sam came out of the bathroom in boxers and a tank top. CJ took a good look before her last clean up.

“Goodnight Leo.” She said.

“Goodnight.”

***

At three thirty, CJ crept out of her room and into the dark living room area. She wondered if Leo was asleep so she crept over to the couch.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

She stifled a scream.

“Christ! You nearly gave me a heart attack.” She said.

“I thought that’s what you were trying to do to me. Are you alright?”

Leo did his best to avert his gaze from her Berkeley tee shirt…it was all she was wearing.

“Toby’s completely hogging the bed, and he’s snoring. I am never going to get to sleep. Can I bunk with you?”

“You're kidding right?”

“No.”

“CJ…”

“It’s the couch or the floor Leo. Show a little human kindness or I’ll be a zombie in the morning.”

She looked at him with pleading eyes. Leo sighed, pulling back the covers on the other side of the bed. CJ smiled, climbing over him and in. That flustered him for a minute; he did not see it coming.

“Thank you so much.” She said.

“Won't Toby notice you're gone? I don’t want anyone thinking…”

“When he finally grounds down Toby sleeps like the dead.” CJ replied. “And no one will think anything because Josh made an eleven o’clock wake up and I will be up at least an hour by then. I just need to get some sleep.”

Leo nodded, shifting in his spot.

“OK. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

CJ turned her back to him and almost immediately feel asleep. Leo fell asleep too and when Sam stumbled out to go to the bathroom almost 2 hours later he made no comment about the two of them on the couch, Leo’s arms around CJ’s waist. He was not even sure he saw it.

***

CJ woke up at 9:15. She slept in her watch, was used to it since the campaign kept such a frenetic pace. Lucky for her though, because there was no clock in the room. She was surprised to find Leo’s arm around her, his palm resting on her stomach. She did not want to move; afraid she would disturb the soft breathing in her ear. She relaxed and cuddled close. Hell, real or an illusion, it had been a long time since CJ Cregg woke up in a man’s arms.

Leo said something indecipherable in his sleep, pulling CJ closer. Then he suddenly opened his eyes.

“Good morning.” He said.

For a moment, he did not seem like Leo. No gruff exterior, no drill sergeant mentality, and no iron mask.

“We have really got to stop meeting like this Leopold.” CJ said.

He could not help but smile. She also realized that he was not letting her go. It gave her a quick stomach flutter of joy, followed by one of guilt. CJ figured out on the plane that she and Toby would probably get romantic on the trip. Nothing special, just a distraction from his divorce and her dismal love life. Now he slept alone in a big bed and she wrapped in the boss’s arms.

CJ took a deep breath and took Leo’s hand in hers.

“I guess I should get up and go to my own bed.” She said.

“Yeah.”

Suddenly he was Leo again. Their limbs untangled and he was on his side of the bed. CJ winked as she climbed out of the bed. She needed another hour of sleep.

***

“I wonder what the White House is going to be like.” Donna said.

She and CJ lathered on the SPF and were lying on the beach in the warmth of the afternoon. Who knew November could be so grand? The small radio between them played an ancient song by Scandal.

“I cannot even imagine.” CJ replied. “I am going to be talking to the press several times a day. What a trip! This the PR job of the century.”

“Bartlet is going to be a fantastic President.” Donna said.

“Well, we have a Republican majority Congress so it will always be an uphill battle. Still, to say we are a part of that.”

“Yeah, that’ll be a story for the grandkids.”

CJ nodded and they both smiled.

“Donna?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think about Leo?”

CJ could not believe the question until it was out of his mouth. She made a mental note to get better control of herself before she became the Press Secretary. Donna looked at her and though she was wearing shades CJ knew she was being examined.

“He has a lot of layers. You know I am good at reading people…I even have Toby down. Leo though, I really have no idea. I can tell he has seen a lot; probably still does when he closes his eyes. Sometimes I have an overwhelming urge to hug him but it seems like affection could send him on a rampage. Of course, that is just my opinion. Why?”

“Would you believe me if I said that I had no idea?” CJ asked.

“Uh huh.” Donna replied laughing.

CJ laughed too, looking at her watch.

“OK, it’s two. I think I’m going back to the room for a shower and nap. What about you?”

Donna was meeting Sam and Josh for mini-golf at three. They swore only to do inane vacation things during their vacation.

“Where’s Toby?” Donna asked.

“Probably somewhere writing the inaugural address under the guise of relaxing.” CJ stood and collected her things in a beach bag.

“I’ll see you for dinner.”

CJ did not feel at all weird walking through the lobby, waiting for the elevator, and riding up to her suite in a bikini and sarong. The room was quiet when she went in. Taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator, she walked out to the balcony. There was Leo, again with his e-mail.

“Hey.” She said it quietly so he would not be scared.

“Hey.” He didn’t look up.

“If you're talking to the President I am going to kill you. I will literally beat you over the head with that laptop.” She sat in the chair beside him.

“We’re discussing Cab…” he looked at her finally and his breath caught in his throat. For God’s sake, she was half-naked. “Cabinet members. That kind of thing has to be done.”

“Leo, we will be in the White House for four years. We only have five days vacation.”

She leaned over him and for some strange reason Leo did nothing to stop her. Her tiny breasts rested on his knee; Leo willed himself not to do anything crazy just because he hadn’t been with a woman in quite a while. CJ typed on the computer.

‘Sorry Jed, I have to go. I promised myself some time in the sun today. We will discuss Secretary of State later on. Love to Abbey, Leo’

She clicked SEND and shut it down. Before he could stop himself Leo’s hand trailed down her spine from the nape of her neck to the top of her bikini. CJ sat up as if he did nothing. Leo said a prayer that he still had some carnal control.

“How do you know that we didn’t already choose a Secretary of State?” Leo asked.

“It’s too important.” She replied. “It’ll be one of the President’s last choices. No more work, OK?”

“What do you suppose I do?” he asked.

“We’re in Hawaii…be creative.”

“I am not the vacationing type.”

“No really, I would have never have guessed. You are doing a great acting job.”

CJ smiled and after a moment so did Leo.

“Look, read a biography; catch a good film; nap; get a massage…”

“A massage?” Leo raised an eyebrow.

“Stop nitpicking. You are going to have some fun if I have to force you. OK, fun may be too strong a word.”

“How do you figure you can force me Claudia?”

“I can be quite aggressive when I need to be. I grew up with two brothers.”

“This I don’t doubt. What are you doing up here anyway?” he asked.

“I don’t want to fry in the sun on my first day. Fair skinned women have to strategically plan their tans.”

“Do you know how to play chess?” Leo asked.

“Mostly. Why?”

“I have a traveling set in my luggage. That can be my relaxing afternoon activity. I would not want you to have to force yourself on me.”

“That could be fun Leopold. OK, let me just put some clothes on; suddenly I feel quite naked.”

“The swimsuit is pretty.” Leo said before she went into the bedroom to change.

***

“Where were you all day Toby?” Josh asked, dipping his shrimp in Sam’s cocktail sauce.

“Around. I’ve never liked the beach but I found some things to occupy my time.”

“Well I had a pleasant afternoon napping and playing chess.” CJ said. “Sometimes doing nothing is just what the doctor ordered.”

“We are going to a club after dinner.” Sam said.

He meant him, Josh, and Donna.

“I’m having drinks with someone I met this afternoon.” Toby said.

CJ looked at him. Well, the romance between them was dead. She also realized she was going to be alone with Leo…maybe.

“What about you CJ?” Donna asked.

“Honestly, I have a date with the latest Alex Cross novel tonight. I’ll reserve my heavy partying for tomorrow night.”

The band up front started to play Copacabana and Donna shrieked. She reached across the table for CJ and they were off on the dance floor. Two beautiful women in short sundresses and twin tans dancing together.

“I am realizing a lot of teenage male fantasies in this moment.” Josh said.

They all laughed but Leo could not take his eyes off CJ. They stayed out there for some other disco song that made Sam dance at the table and then they were back.

“That looked like fun.” Toby said.

“It was.” Donna said.

“It’s been a long time since I just let go.” CJ replied.

“Come dancing with us.” Sam said.

“No, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow.” She finished her glass of wine.

Tiny Dancer began and Toby smiled.

“I love this song.” He said.

“What’s your favorite Elton John song?” Josh asked.

“That is so hard. Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters.” CJ said.

“This one.” Toby said.

Donna said the same.

“Or maybe Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word.” She added.

“I Guess That’s Why They Call It The Blues.” Josh said.

“Sad Songs.” Sam said.

CJ looked at Leo.

“What about you Leo?” she asked.

He looked at her and shrugged.

“I don’t know too many Elton John songs.” He replied.

“Could it be because you stopped listening to music after Bobby Darin died?” Josh asked.

They all laughed.

“Not funny Josh.” Leo said.

“If I had to choose from the ones I remember I would say Honky Cat.”

“When I look back, boy I must have been green.” Toby sang.

“Bopping in the country, fishing in the stream.” Sam picked it up.

“Stop it!” Leo exclaimed. “You guys never quit, do you?”

“Admit that you're having fun Leo.” Donna said.

He said nothing but Donna swore she saw a small smile flicker past his lips as he held up his hand for the check.

***

“Are we eating you out of house and home Leo?” CJ asked when they got in the elevator together.

“I think not. You guys deserve this vacation…money should be no object.”

“Will you marry me?” CJ asked.

She was wearing a big smile when he looked at her and it made him smile too. They got off the elevator and walked down the hall.

“Are you really content staying in tonight?” Leo asked.

Once in the suite she went straight for the couch. His bed, Leo thought.

“Oh absolutely. Especially since we’re alone.”

“I’m sorry?”

“The kids are out enjoying the nightlife so it will be quiet around here. In fact, I think I’m going to change. Do you mind some music?”

Leo shook his head. CJ grabbed a CD from her bag and gave it to him.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Mixed CD. I’ll be back in a little while.”

Leo put in the CD, listened to the voice of Jackson Browne, and refused to let his mind wander to what was happening behind CJ’s hardly closed door.

***

“What is wrong with your neck?” CJ asked.

She was curled on the couch with her novel. Robert Palmer sang Can We Still Be Friends in the background.

“I don’t know…nothing. It is a bit stiff.”

Leo stopped rubbing it for a moment to look at her, something he had been avoiding most of the evening. He knew the look she was giving him well, it was the ‘why are men so stubborn and stupid’ look. For some reason it made him smile.

“What?” he asked.

CJ shook her head. She got up from the couch and stood behind his chair.

“Here, I’ll help you with that.” She put her hands on his neck.

“CJ…”

“Shut up.”

It surprised them both when he did.

“It’s the pullout bed.” She said, gently rubbing his neck. “You should’ve made Toby and I sleep out here.”

Leo leaned into her hand, humming a response. He felt CJ’s fingers creep under the collar of his shirt, massaging.

“How does that feel?” she asked.

“That feels nice.” Leo replied.

“Take the shirt off Leo; let me get your shoulders.”

He did it without question, throwing it onto the couch. At first, her hands pressing into his shoulder blades hurt, but it did not take long for him to turn into putty between her fingers. Instinctively, Leo reached back and caressed her waist. Then he took hold of her hand and CJ stopped.

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

“Come here.”

He led her around the chair, onto his lap, and kissed her mouth. No pomp, no circumstance, and no preface. CJ leaned down into the kiss, pushing her tongue against his. He pulled her closer…she could feel the beginnings of his erection pushing on the side of her thigh. They kissed for a long time, moving over to the couch. CJ leaned on the arm, letting Leo take control of the situation. His first objective was to get her out of her clothes before he lost his nerve. First the tee shirt, then the shorts…wait a minute.

“Where is your underwear?” Leo asked.

“In my suitcase. Good thing huh, since they were only going to end up on the floor. Take off your pants.”

He stood, shaking out of his shoes and his khakis. Leo sat on the couch and CJ straddled him. Oh God, he thought, this is really going to happen. Her mouth was hot against his ear, on his neck, and then his shoulder. He moaned softly.

“I want to touch you.” He whispered in her ear.

The both of them were anxious for the main event. Since Leo had no idea if he would ever be in this situation again, he had to explore her body.

“The bedroom.” CJ muttered before he crushed his mouth on hers.

CJ laid across the bed, holding her arms out for her lover. Leo’s hands were rough but gentle with her; she arched her back and moaned when he found exactly where he wanted to be. It was strange to CJ that he knew exactly where to touch her to get the sound he wanted. Leo slipped her hard nipple between his teeth and bit down.

“Oh God. Leo.”

He never wanted to stop kissing her, sucking her, tasting her. Leo felt high again, like when he was drinking. Was it possible for a woman’s body to be intoxicating? He kissed her flat stomach and her thighs. CJ reached and yanked his boxers down…there were a comedy of errors as he pushed them down his legs and off his feet.

“On top or underneath?” he asked.

“I could care less, just make love to me.”

They had rough, frantic sex. The scratch, bite, scream, and moan sex that left the players exhausted yet wanting more. Afterward Leo just lay with half his body on top of CJ, the other half on the bed. They were both breathing hard as CJ drew figure 8s on his back with her finger.

“Are you alright?” he asked, finally boosting his body up and over.

There was tenderness in his voice that CJ had never heard. She reached out to caress his face.

“I’m fine. You?”

“We didn’t use anything.” Leo said.

“I have it covered. Come here.”

She pulled him close for a kiss but he hesitated.

“What?” she asked.

“CJ…”

“Don’t. This isn’t real life Leo; we can do whatever we want to here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They kissed and started Round 2.

***

Josh sat on the living room floor when CJ came out of her bedroom the next morning. He was obviously hung over and did not care where he was. She said good morning and got a salute in response. Last night, exhausted from her extra-curricular activities with Leo, CJ slept in her own bed. Neither Toby’s snoring nor his elbow in her ribcage bothered her one bit.

“Where is Leo?” she asked, sitting on the couch. She was stiff, her legs hurt, and her throat was scratchy.

Josh shrugged.

“Oh wait, he went for a walk before it got too hot…I think.”

“Maybe you should go back to bed.”

“Sam talks in his sleep. I am going to sleep here.” CJ said.

Josh leaned over, curled up, and closed his eyes. CJ smiled and went out onto the balcony. She could see Leo walking from the beach and back toward the hotel. They made love three times last night before Leo left an exhausted CJ to sleep it off. She wanted to join him on the couch but could not move. Even after Toby collapsed beside her reeking of bourbon and Sunflowers, she still slept there.

“Why is Josh asleep on the floor?”

Leo stepped over him and out onto the balcony.

“Sam talks in his sleep…I guess its worse when he’s drunk.”

CJ was happy to discover that he was still able to look her in the eye this morning.

“It’s a lovely morning Claudia. What are your plans for today?”

CJ shrugged.

“More sun for sure. Everything else is a crapshoot. You?”

“Do you want to meet for lunch at two?”

Try as she might she could not hide her smile.

“Yes.”

“Oh shit, fuck, ow!”

“Ow!”

CJ and Leo turned to see Sam down on top of Josh. They were both scrambling to get off the floor.

“Why were you on the floor?” Sam asked.

“You talk in your sleep man.” Josh said.

“I do not!”

Toby came out of his room, stepped over them, and went into the kitchen.

“The fun never ends.” CJ said.

***

It was Monday morning already…cruel injustice. CJ opened her eyes, squinting at her watch in the semi-darkness. It was 6:25. It looked like it was raining; she noted with disdain that she left a paperback mystery on the balcony. Snuggling closer to Leo CJ tried to get back to sleep. Leo’s hand rubbed her stomach, his fingers creeping under her tee shirt. He knew in twelve hours or so they would be back to the life and this would never happen again. They would never touch, never kiss, or laugh in bed. No more neck massages, or singing duets to James Taylor songs like they did last night.

CJ took his hand, slipping her fingers between his. She never wanted the euphoria to end. It was more than the sex, though Leo was close to the top of her all-time greatest sex list. It was about the looks he got on his face…she learned to read them well over the past five days. It was how he called her Claudia, or even better Claudia Jean, when they kissed or made love. It was how he could smile at her across a room without moving a facial muscle.

“Are you asleep?” she asked.

“Wouldn’t the more appropriate question be are you awake?”

“Semantics. Stop it, you sound like Toby. Can we talk?”

“I figured we would.” Leo said.

His free hand found its way to her hair.

“It may be difficult if you are touching me.” CJ said.

“Nonsense. Talk to me Claudia Jean; tell me what you're thinking.”

“I’m not sure that I can go back and forget this happened. I am not sure I can go back to an acquaintance thing.”

She said it so fast that Leo had to concentrate to hear it all. CJ turned to look at him.

“I’m sorry Leo.”

“For what?” he caressed her face.

“For possibly getting attached. I don’t even know if I’m attached…all I know is that I want to find out. How can we date during the administration? This is all just a dream. Please tell me to shut up now.”

“Shut up.” He put his finger on her lips. “I don’t want to leave what happened here behind either. Why don’t we talk about it some more when we get home? There is still time to settle on things before we move into the White House.”

CJ turned and kissed him.

“You just got a divorce, and I don’t want to pressure you.”

“You are not pressuring me. My divorce was a long time coming though I loved Jenny very much. Caring about me is not easy CJ…I am a very flawed man.”

Hell that was why she was so afraid of falling in love with him. The cracks and dints beneath the armor made him Leo McGarry.

“I know, but we are all flawed. I still care about you.”

They were kissing hard and with passion. When CJ looked up and saw the closed bathroom door, she knew someone had walked right past them.

“Leo.” She stopped him from kissing her again. “Someone is in the bathroom.”

“I don’t care anymore CJ. They already got a free show and we know its not Toby.”

CJ smiled, letting him pull her close and tease her lips with his tongue. It was Josh, in a bit of a hangover haze.

“I am glad that someone is getting laid on this vacation.” He mumbled. “I am about to propose marriage to Sam.”

“Shut up Josh.” Leo said.

“Right on. I also figure that this compromising position is not for public consumption.”

“It is if you want me to turn you into a mezzo soprano.” CJ said.

“On that note, I am going to say goodnight.” He stumbled back into his room.

“Its after seven in the morning.” Leo said. “And Sam and Donna will know before we check out of the hotel.”

“Shut up and make love to me.”

Yeah, this was not something that either one of them were eager to end.

***


End file.
